The Second Honeymoon
by Kayo-Chann
Summary: FarkasXDragoborn  When Farkas hears about his wife's new house in Solitude, he is happy because of one reason: He gets to have her all to himself for an entire week.  Warning! Pure and utter Smut :3


**Introduction: I wrote this a while back after stumbling on an amazingly smexy website that features a ton of Skyrim smut (Google skyrimkinkmeme, and the website is - If you're interested xD) Anyway, this one is about Farkas and a trip to visit his wife's new home in Solitude. Basically, it's complete and utter smut, so don't read if you don't want to. It'll be a relatively short story, maybe 3-4 chapters. Hope you enjoy~! :D Oh, and for the sake of this story, my Dragoborn OC shall be named Lana**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: The Arriving<strong>

* * *

><p>It wasn't every day that Lana had time off. Amid her never-ending quests and her Stormcloak work, she hardly had any time to herself...or to give to her husband.<p>

He didn't mind much. He understood that she had commitments she had to oversee, and would always be waiting for her in their home in Whiterun should she find the need to return to him. It was a rather harsh reality, but Lana was Dragonborn, and had a duty that she could not so easily overlook.

This day, however, it was different. There was only one other time that she had seen Farkas without armor in public, and that was on their honeymoon in Marcarth. Now, as he walked beside her down the bustling streets of Solitude, wearing naught but an off-white tunic and laced up leather pants, he seemed to fit into the scenery. It was an image that both pleased her and unsettled her, but she reckoned that even a battle-hard warrior like himself needed some time off at times.

The reason they were in Solitude was not because they had any business. Rather, she was showing him to her recently bought home – er, mansion – that she had purchased not two months before. It was in need of some setting up, for it had remained unused before now. Only her housecarl, whom Lana had barely the time to get to know, had made a home there.

"Big city," she heard her husband muse as they entered a small marketplace. Three stalls were set up there, selling various foods and drink. Farkas glanced around for a moment and then turned his gaze toward the Imperial Legion stronghold that was situated at the top of the hill.

Lana followed his gaze, slipping a hand around his arm. It was unnerving for her to see their presence so close to her newly bought house, but she reckoned that she probably wouldn't be in Solitude often anyway. Though it was a beautiful city, her home was in Whiterun, with her husband.

"Come on," she told him, glancing up at the sun. it was around 4:00 now. The light was slowly beginning to wane and she didn't want to walk home in the dark. She tugged Farkas forward and they once again began walking down the cobblestone road.

They passed various people who were also slowly making their way home, and many large houses that seemed to make Farkas uncomfortable. She didn't blame him. The properties in Whiterun were very different from these.

Her fingers slid over the coarse skin of his hand, delighting in the way he held her back. She turned to glance at him, admiring his profile and the long strands of hair that fell about his face. When he felt her eyes upon him, Farkas glanced over to her, and their eyes locked. "We'll be there soon. It's just around this corner," she told him, gesturing vaguely before them. He nodded slowly, but didn't tear his eyes from hers. A sense of excitement built up within him at having her all to himself for the next few days. It didn't happen often, and Farkas was going to enjoy it while it lasted.

He moved his eyes down her figure, admiring the way her clothes clung to her body. It wasn't very often that she wore such simple clothes – usually, she was clad in her armor, just like him – and he reveled in the feminine curves that he was allowed to see.

His thoughts were pushed back when she suddenly grinned, staring ahead at what could only be her house. Proudspire Manor stood high above them, casting shadows in the street as they picked up their pace. For Farkas, getting to the house meant getting to a bed, and those clothes his wife was wearing was making him think thoughts that ought to be confined to such a place.

After walking up the tall steps and pulling open the looming front door, Farkas was amazed at what awaited him inside. It was, indeed, an expensive looking home. There were many windows, which cast relaxing light into the sitting room they walked in on. Chair were situated around a square table, which was laden with an odd vase and various other decorations. From the doorway, they could see the stairs that went up and down to the basement.

Farkas didn't say anything as he looked around. It was a comfortable home, but reminded him of the bard's life too much, which he knew was a prominent part of Solitude. He preferred the rustic life of Jorrvaskr.

Upon glancing at his wife, however, he realized how well she fit in here. She moved around the chairs with a grace that was foreign to him. She stopped only when she reached the woman who he hadn't noticed until now. Watching them converse, Farkas realized that this was the housecarl.

She looked formidable enough, and Farkas was pleased. His wife needed only the best protection, after all. Walking up behind Lana, Farkas nodded to the housecarl and slid his hand onto the small of his wife's waist. He caught the end words of her melodious voice, telling the housecarl that she could retire for the evening if she so desired, and then she turned to him.

"I think there's some stew in the pot, if you're hungry," she told him, wide blue eyes latching to his. He stared at her for a moment. He was hungry, but for things other than food. His eyes traveled down her body, itching to touch her. He wanted to tear that blasted corset away and undo the ties that held that silly dress up.

The nature of his thoughts must have been rather obvious, for Lana quirked a smile and allowed him to pull her close. Her small form fit perfectly against his broad chest. When he spoke next, his voice was husky with desire, and sent crawling shivers down the length of her body. "I think I'd rather explore upstairs."

The look in his eyes quelled any protest she might have had. Returning his burning gaze, she could do nothing but nod. She supposed the bedroom upstairs _did _need a little christening.

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter is gonna be the start of the smut ^-^ Imma warn ya'll again that it's gonna be completely smut, save maybe for the last chapter. Just to let ya know! psh and try not to judge my perversity. I needed to get this out lolll<strong>


End file.
